List of Warner Bros. Villains' Defeats/Gallery
Images of the List of Warner Bros. Villains' Defeats. Animated Villains gay-purree-disneyscreencaps_com-9319.jpg|Meowrice's Henchmen's defeat gay-purree-disneyscreencaps_com-9562.jpg|Meowrice's defeat Mouse_Queen_Death.png|Mouse Queen's death Mouse_King's_Death.png|Mouse King's death Rover Dangerfield Wolves Log Scene.PNG|Wolves' defeat Rover Dangerfield Wolves Log About To Crash Into A Tree.PNG|One of the Wolves' death Kisscartoon Rover Dangerfield.PNG|Rocky's despair tomjerry-disneyscreencaps_com-593.jpg|Bulldog's defeat Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps com-2349.jpg|The Alley Cat Gang's defeat tomjerry-disneyscreencaps_com-7815.jpg|The Straycatchers' defeat tomjerry-disneyscreencaps_com-8346.jpg|Dr. Applecheek's defeat tomjerry-disneyscreencaps_com-8850.jpg|Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Bettle's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg|Grundel Toad's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps_com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole's defeat Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6388.jpg|Leopard Seal's defeat pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg|Drake's death cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg|Max's defeat and later death. DarlaDimpleasJanitor.jpg|Darla Dimple's defeat King-and-i-disneyscreencaps_com-8699.jpg|Kralahome and Master Little's defeat Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-49-37.png|Count Grisham's death Kisscartoon The Scarecrow 2000.PNG|Cheswick's defeat corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-7463.jpg|Maudeline and Finis Everglot's defeat corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-7768.jpg|Pastor Galswells' defeat corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg|Barkis Bittern's death Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.jpg|Stan Beals' defeat. Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-9442.jpg|Steve's defeat happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Orcas' defeat Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10096.jpg|Metal Beak's death Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11626.jpg|Noah the elder's rehabilitation Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4184.jpg|The leopard seal's defeat Warner Bros. Feature Animation Villains space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8449.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer's defeat space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.jpg|The Nerdlucks's rehabilitation Ruber_punching_a_dragon.png|One of the Dragons' death The_Griffin's_defeat.jpg|The Griffin's defeat Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8435.jpg|Ruber's minions' defeat Ruber's_death.jpg|Ruber's death Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8791.jpg|Kent Mansley's defeat osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9773.jpg|Thrax's death osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-10495.jpg|Mayor Phlemming's defeat looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps_com-9839.jpg|Mr. Chairman's defeat Warner Animation Group Villains lego-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-4170.jpg|Sheriff Not-A-Robot's death lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10285.jpg|Skeletrons' death lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10881.jpg|The Micro Managers' death lego-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-11002.jpg|Lord Business' rehabilitation storks-disneyscreencaps.com-7881.jpg|The Penguins' defeat Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Hunter's presumed death Storks HD Pigeon Toady Reformed.PNG|Pigeon Toady's rehabilitation lego sauron death.png|Sauron's death (The Lego Batman Movie) lego king kong defeat.png|King Kong's death (The Lego Batman Movie) lego lord voldemort defeat.png|Lord Voldemort's defeat (The Lego Batman Movie) Lego velociraptors defeat.png|Velociraptors' defeat (The Lego Batman Movie) Phantom zone villains defeat.png|Phantom Zone's Villains' defeat (The Lego Batman Movie) Lego jaws defeat.png|Jaws' defeat (The Lego Batman Movie) Joker_happy_at_batman_and_friends.png|The Joker and his gang's rehabilitation (The Lego Batman Movie) snake clowns defeat.png|Snake Clowns' defeat meowthra becomes mascot.png|Meowthra's rehabilitation lloyd and his parents.png|Lord Garmadon's rehabilitation Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 3.10.31 pm.png|Rex Dangervest's death Live-Action Villains Jack Frozen.png|Jack Torrance's death Mr._Igoe's_death.png|Mr. Igoe's death Grand High Witch Demise.png|The Grand High Witch's death Mr._Tinkles_defeated.png|Mr. Tinkles' defeat Screenshot_2017-09-28-21-56-49.png|Scrappy-Doo's defeat Sir Trenton's despair.png|Sir Trenton's despair Ruffshodd's defeat.PNG|Ruffshodd's defeat Trenton's Pride reforms.PNG|Trenton's Pride's rehabilitation Clara's defeat.PNG|Clara Dalrymple's defeat cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8643.jpg|Kitty Galore's defeat Scorpio's_death.png|Scorpio's death Tabaqui Retreating.png|Tabaqui's defeat Shere Khan Death 2018.jpg|Shere Khan's death 76c52d1690499b18a3772000eb1b821d.jpg|The wicked witch of the west's death Wicked_Witch_of_the_East_is_dead.jpg|The wicked witch of the east's death maxresdefault (2).jpg|Oscar the grouch's defeat Henchman's_defeat_.png|Henchman's defeat Helvetica_and_Cole's_defeat.png|Helvetica and Cole's defeat Mr_Carbon_Black's_defeat.png|Mr Carbon Black's defeat Lethal Weapon Villains McAllister's_death.png|General Peter McAllister's death Mr._Joshua's_death.png|Jack Joshua's death Vorstedt_death.png|Pieter Vorstedt's death Rudd's_death.png|Arjen Rudd's death Unnamed_terrorist's_demise.png|Man with Flamethrower's death Ku_death.png|Wah Sing Ku's death Harry Potter Villains harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-8948.jpg|The Mountain Troll's defeat Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps_com-16676.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell's death harry-potter2-movie-screencaps.com-17644.jpg|The Basilisk's death Harry-potter2-movie-screencaps_com-19697.jpg|Gilderoy Lockhart's defeat harry-potter-goblet-of-fire-movie-screencaps.com-7312.jpg|The Hungarian Horntail's death order-of-the-phoenix-movie-screencaps.com-14788.jpg|Dolores Umbridge's defeat Goyle's_death.jpg|Gregory Goyle's death harry-potter7-movie-screencaps.com-12656.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange's death Harry-potter7-movie-screencaps_com-12904.jpg|Nagini's death Harry-potter7-movie-screencaps_com-13033.jpg|Lord Voldemort's death Television Show Villains The Big Bang Theory Villains Dennis_Kim's_defeat.png|Dennis Kim's defeat Todd_in_great_pain.jpg|Todd Zarnecki's defeat Ramona_backs_down.jpg|Ramona Nowitzki's rehabilitation New Line Cinema Villains Freedy Die.png|Freddy Krueger's death Themask-movie-screencaps.com-10831.jpg|Dorian Tyrell's death Image1.jpg|Goro's death Jason.png|Uber Jason's death Loki_from_Son_of_the_Mask_rehabilitation.png|Loki's rehabilitation Annabelle deafet.png|Annabelle's defeat (Annabelle) Valak's_Defeat.png|Valak's defeat (The Conjuring 2) Patrick Demise.jpg|Patrick Hockstetter's death. Patricidal Maniac.jpg|Oscar Bowers' death. Bully.jpg|Belch's and Victor's deaths Henry gets pushed into the well.jpg|Henry Bowers' defeat RAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Pennywise/It's defeat (It) Axe_to_the_head.jpg|Henry Bowers' death (It: Chapter Two). Pennywise's End.jpg|Pennywise/It's death (It: Chapter Two). Lord of the Rings Villains the cave troll last stand.png|The Cave Troll's death lurtz.png|Lurtz's death balrog death.png|Balrog's death grimma death.png|Grimma's death sarouman death.png|Saruman's death peter jackson.png|One of the Pirates of Dumar's death witch king.png|The Witch King's death Gothmog's_death.png|Gohtmog's death mouht of sauron.png|The Mounth of Sauron's death 180px-Gollum's_death.jpg|Gollum's death Barad-dur_Collapse.jpg|Sauron's death Smaug.png|Smaug's death Cartoon Network TV Show Villains Image000.png|Reuben's defeat -The-Rowdyruff-Boys-1x12-the-powerpuff-girls-21286488-400-300.jpg|The Rowdyruff Boys' death Grim's defeat.PNG|Grim's defeat Nergal's defeat.PNG|Nergal's defeat Berry's death.PNG|Berry's defeat Mandy's rehabilitation.png|Mandy's rehabilitation Mindy's death.PNG|Mindy's death Image0061.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus' defeat Terrence.PNG|Terrence's defeat Pandora's defeat.PNG|Pandora's defeat Finn_1_Lich_0.png|The Lich's death Earl_of_Lemongrab's_death.png|Earl of Lemongrab's death Image0015.png|Malachite's death CrossoverNexus_(363).png|Strike's death Image0018.png|The Beast's death Image0023.png|The Puppets' death Image0026.png|Katz's defeat Dick's_death.png|Dick Hardly's death maxresdefault (1).jpg|Dick dastardly's defeat and despair mh92.jpg|Ala bahama's defeat Cartoon Network Movies Villains The Delightful Children From Down The Lane's presumed death.PNG|The Delightful Children From Down The Lane's death Bun Bun's defeat.PNG|Bun Bun's defeat Eddy Brother's defeat.png|Eddy's Brother's defeat Abbadon_and_Astaroth's_death.png|Abbadon and Astaroth's death 523E5110-5101-4B7A-9B3B-572043FC8EE6.png|Slade's defeat DC Comics Villains Superman Villains Superman-movie-screencaps.com-15447.jpg|Lex Luthor and Otis' defeat Superman2-movie-screencaps.com-13393.jpg|General Zod's death Superman2-movie-screencaps.com-13406.jpg|Non's death Superman2-movie-screencaps.com-13440.jpg|Ursa's death Superman2-movie-screencaps.com-13500.jpg|Lex Luthor's defeat (In Superman II) Superman3-movie-screencaps.com-13001.jpg|Ross Webster's defeat Superman3-movie-screencaps.com-13337.jpg|Lorelei Ambrosia's defeat Superman3-movie-screencaps.com-13375.jpg|Vera Webster's defeat Superman4-movie-screencaps.com-9415.jpg|Nuclear Man's presumed death Superman4-movie-screencaps.com-9887.jpg|Lenny Luthor's defeat Superman4-movie-screencaps.com-9958.jpg|Lex Luthor's defeat (In Superman IV) Superman-returns-movie-screencaps.com-16743.jpg|Lex Luthor's defeat (In Superman Returns) Batman Villains Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman Trilogy Villains Dead_Idiot.jpg|Max Eckhardt's death Batman-movie-screencaps_com-12063.jpg|Bob the Goon's death Batman-movie-screencaps_com-13277.jpg|One of the Joker's goons' death Batman-movie-screencaps.com-14018.jpg|The Joker's death Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13551.jpg|Max Shreck's death Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13750.jpg|The Penguin's death Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13474.jpg|Two-Face's death Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13770.jpg|The Riddler's defeat Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-12874.jpg|Bane's defeat, later presumed death Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-13868.jpg|Poison Ivy's defeat Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-13929.jpg|Mr. Freeze's rehabilitation Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy Villains Batman-begins-movie-screencaps.com-14831.jpg|Ra's al Ghul's death Darkknight-movie-screencaps.com-16123.jpg|The Joker's defeat (The Dark Knight) Two-Face's_death.png|Tow-Face's death (The Dark Knight) Bane's_death.jpg|Bane's death (The Dark Knight Rises) Talia's_death.jpg|Talia al Ghul's death download (6).jpeg|The scarecrow's defeat DC's Extended Universe Villains Normal_ManOfSteel2013-7658-1-.jpg|General Zod's death The_Death_of_Superman.png|Doomsday's death Ding_ding_ding.png|Lex Luthor's defeat Sivanna.png|Thaddeus Sivana's defeat Category:Warner Bros. villain galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Movie galleries Category:Incomplete galleries